Charmander (Pokémon)
Charmander (Japanese: ヒトカゲ Hitokage) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Bulbasaur is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto. Biology Physiology Charmander is an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. It is said that if this flame goes out, the Pokémon dies, although this has never happened in the anime, manga, or video games. Charmander has been described as cute in appearance; however, one may have to regard it with caution, as its slashing claws are sharp and strong, and thus potentially dangerous. Gender differences None. Special abilities Charmander can breathe fire, which allows them to use a wide range of attacks. However, the strength of these are very closely connected to the strength and health of the Charmander, since it draws on the life force which fuels the flame on its tail to fuel the flames of its attacks. With time, it can learn powerful Fire-type techniques like and . It can even learn to breathe the blue flames of . It can also use the flame on its tail to attack by swinging it about, or wield its small, yet sharp claws to use . However, these attacks are usually weaker than those from the flames Charmander breathes. Behavior Charmander is easily the most mild-mannered of its evolution line. Its health and emotions can be easily read by paying attention to the flame on the tip of its tail. For example, if the flame grows suddenly, the Charmander is probably angered, and perhaps even using a attack. It is scarce in the wild. Most are domestic Pokémon, raised to be distributed as starters by Professor Oak. As such, they are regarded as well-behaved Pokémon. There are some who choose it anyway under the impression that it is stronger than or . However, while a Charmander can certainly grow to be a very powerful Pokémon, its strength in battle is very closely connected to its condition and health. Therefore, like a real fire, it must be tended to regularly and not strained or neglected. Most Trainers should not have a problem with this, though impatient ones who expect it to be very strong right off the bat will have severe difficulty raising this Pokémon. Habitat Charmander is rarely found in the wild. Sometimes they can gather in extremely hot areas, such as active volcanoes. They can also thrive in craggy mountains or in rocky, heated crags and caves along the coast of the Sevii Islands. Their final evolution, , also inhabits the Charicific Valley or near mountain chains. However, they are found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. It is normally native to Kanto. Diet Their diet is the usual omnivorous diet of a Pokémon. The few places where Charmander can be seen in the wild, they usually hunt and gather in small packs, and will call others over if any sort of food is found. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|||*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25|}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|||*}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|90|100|10}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15|Smart|2||'}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring Evolution 004